


The Feeling of Being Full

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: It’s my babe Beelzebub’s turn to get a taste of Darling~Soft, safe vore, similar size, willing prey
Series: Shall We Vore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Feeling of Being Full

Out of all the demon brothers, Darling found that Beelzebub was the most comfortable to lie on top of.

Darling flipped another page of her book, bouncing her foot idly on the bed behind her. Her whole body fit snuggly on top of Beel’s massive frame. Not only was he a solid two feet taller than her, but all the muscle he accumulated made him a certified giant compared to her. So she could prop herself up on the middle of his chest easily without slipping off to either side, the surface solid and warm underneath her, her weight on top of him wasn’t even something for him to blink at; the demon himself contently scrolling through the D.D.D held above his face, one hand on her back to ensure she was stable.

Hanging out like this was easy for the two of them. Beel was always so gentle with her, and so kind too, it hadn’t taken long at all for them to grow close. He was naturally very cuddly too, they could spend hours comfortably next to each other, so long as there were no interruptions, that is. Which, given that they were in a house full of rambunctious demons, there usually were.

Today, she’d only been in Beel’s room for a little bit, having stayed at school to take care of some stuff. She’d decided to stop by Hell’s Kitchen on her way back with Mammon, grabbing a sandwich for her self and a couple extra as a treat for her favorite gluttony demon. She knew how his hunger followed him everywhere, so she was glad to see his excited face whenever she brought him a snack. Of course, he’d torn through every sandwich in a second, and if she hadn’t eaten her own before coming to see him, he’d probably have given her puppy dog eyes until she handed it over. No doubt he’d be hungry again before long, though.

Speak of the devil, so to say, the comfortable silence was interrupted by a rumble that had Darling’s whole body vibrating for a moment, for the source was directly under her. She laughed lightly, poking a finger into Beel’s stomach. “I’d expected that poor sandwich to last you longer than, what, thirty minutes tops; guess I shouldn’t underestimate the power of the avatar of gluttony, eh?” She rolled off of him, and he patted his empty stomach with a shy smile.

“Sorry, I know you were comfortable like that.” He pushed himself up to a sitting position.

“It’s fine, big guy.” She lifted an arm to pat his bicep, still lying down. “If you want, I can run to the kitchen to get some snacks for you.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up.

“Sure, it’s no big deal. I can’t carry as much as you, but Luci would probably get upset with you for clearing out the fridge before dinner anyway, so I can get you enough to hold you over.”

Beel smiled as bright as Mammon when he’s starring at Goldie. He opened his mouth to say what Darling was sure would be an agreement, but then it looked like something occurred to him and his mouth closed. He looked off to the side, thinking about something.

Darling quirked an eyebrow; what was he hesitating for? Usually when it came to food he was all over any ideas, she couldn’t think of a reason he wouldn’t immediately take her up on her offer. “Beel?”

He looked back to her. “Ah, sorry.”

Darling sat up, turning to face the demon fully. “Is everything alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah, thinking about something, is all.”

“Do… you want to go get the snacks from the kitchen yourself?” Maybe he’d been weighing the pros and cons of getting less food vs facing Lucifer’s wrath?

“No, actually I was thinking about how what I want to eat isn’t in the kitchen.”

“Oh, so you want to run out somewhere, then?”

“There’ no need, it’s already in the house.” He looked almost shy, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Okay, now Darling was really confused, Beel hardly beat around the bush, especially when it came to food. His stomach rumbled again, and he furrowed his bros slightly in thought, this time looking right at her. There was a look in her eyes that she thought seemed familiar… oh, hold on a tick.

“Beel… you’re not talking about me, are you?”

The hunger in his eyes grew, and he nodded eagerly, like he was happy she was the one to say it.

It’d been a little over a week and a half ago that Mammon had first swallowed her. Since then, they’d done it again a couple more times. She’d been hesitant since it still felt like such a weird arrangement to her, but the thought of how comfortable it felt despite the strangeness made her much more willing. The first time, Mammon had been so caught up in the feeling that they hadn’t done much more than cuddle like that on the bed before he let her out. But that night at dinner she’d wished she could perform that shrinking spell on herself to hide her embarrassment as he loudly told the story to his brothers. She’d had her head ducked the whole time, so she could only assume that the glances she felt from the other boys had been curious and possibly judgmental, if only she’d looked then she might have known that that was the start of hungry ideas beginning to form. To her relief, the others hadn’t really said anything about it since then, except for a few teasing comments when Mammon decided to walk around and show everyone his Darling filled gut, much to her further embarrassment.

The only one she thought she’d noticed a subtle change in was Beel, like he was looking at her in a new light. Honestly, she’d expected the avatar of gluttony to start getting ideas, but he hadn’t actually said anything to her about it and treated her like normal, so she’d assumed at this point that he simply wasn’t interest in eating something he wouldn’t be allowed to digest. Now she saw he real reason: he was too worried about making her uncomfortable. In his eyes, it was one thing for Mammon, her guardian, to have that level of intimacy with her, but if he were to ask and she assumed he was merely thinking of her as another meal to satisfy his boundless appetite, if she thought back to all those careless comments about eating her all the demons had made that she only recently began taking seriously, then it might damage their friendship. Looking only at his surface, it’d be easy to write him off as merely a gluttonous muscle head, but Darling learned early on how emotionally tuned in he is.

Beel was still looking at her with that hungry, hopeful look in his eyes. His stomach groaned, and he placed a hand over it to settle it. Darling blushed, his stomach was rumbling because he was hungry for her. She wondered how much of his thoughts have been occupied by this lately.

He noticed her hesitation, leaning back to put some distance and frowning. “Sorry, I know it’s a weird request, I shouldn’t have-“

“Well…” Darling interrupted him. She chewed at her own lip, thinking about what she was about to say. “If it’s safe, like with that spell, then it’s fine.”

Beel looked back at her with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe she was actually entertaining him. “Are you sure?”

She smiled at the look on his face, he’s such a sweetheart. “Yeah, it’s fine, Beel; so long as you let me out before it’s time for dinner.”

He grinned at her, leaning forward to gently grab the back of her head and press his lips to her forehead. Like Mammon, he whispered more strange words, but it seemed slightly different. That same warm feeling washed over her, and she hummed in the back of her throat. She’d come to expect the shrinking to happen almost immediately after the warm feeling subsided, so she was surprised to find herself at exactly the same height still.

Beel picked up her hands delicately in his much larger ones and brought them up to his mouth.

“Wait!” She said.

He stopped right before her fingers passed through his lips, looking disappointed to be stopped, gazing at her through is lashes with puppy dog eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“A-Ah, well, aren’t you going to, y’know, shrink me first? Like Mammon does. I mean, you can’t actually fit me at this size, can you?”

He only smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair. “No underestimating the power of the avatar of gluttony, remember? Besides, you’re already so small compared to me, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t even be able to feel you if I shrunk you anymore.”

That made sense, she supposed. She still had her doubts, but he seemed confident in himself, looking at her with eyes asking for her permission to continue. She nodded her silent agreement, and he gladly raised her hands that last bit to push them into his mouth. The moment his tongue touched her skin and he got a proper taste of her, his eyes closing in bliss and an appreciative hum rising in his throat, she knew that there was no backing out of this now.

He seemed to be trying to go a lot slower than he’d normally eat out of consideration to her, taking the time to soak in her flavor. He pushed her hands in until she felt them touch the back of his throat. She tried her best not to shiver at the feeling.

Again, Beel brought a hand up to grab the back of her head, this time pushing it down a bit. This confused her, she knew she’d have to duck her head to get it into his mouth, but he still had most of her arms to work in before then. At least, she assumed so.

He pushed her hands in a little bit further so his throat could grasp them, and swallowed.

Darling couldn’t help the squeak that left her mouth as she was forcefully jerked forward, finding herself suddenly lodged up to her head inside Beel’s mouth. Her fingers fluttered, already at the entrance to his stomach. Holy shit, that’s one hell of a throat you’ve got there, Beel.

He paused to rub her back a moment, as though apologizing for startling her. His tongue flicked over her face, and she scrunched her eyes closed as it was coated in his saliva. It was interesting, she thought, being inside a mouth at her normal height rather than her shrunken height. It was much more cramped, and she’d been worried about Beel’s sharp fangs scrapping her as she went, but he was doing a remarkable job of keeping her unharmed; she could only barely feel them poking into her.

She could feel him trying to restrain himself from going too fast, but she could also feel the impatient rumble build from below her. His stomach wanted her badly, and Beel was often powerless to it’s command.

She would have expected her shoulders to pose a challenge, but at this point she’d given up on doubting his eating ability. His tongue gave her face a quick caress, before he worked his mouth to readjust her a bit, and gave another heavy swallow.

His throat was all too happy to pull her deeper in, quickly and without fuss guiding her along it’s course. Her head followed her arms, now causing a bump to start forming on Beel’s abdomen.

He placed one hand against his throat, relishing in the feeling her movements caused, and then settled it against where her head pushed against him, rubbing circles with his thumb.

It was now that he tilted his head back, raising her legs into the air so that he could use gravity to assist him. The odd feeling of being upside down like that made her kick her legs helplessly, and Beel used one hand to reassuringly grab her thigh to steady them.

He was losing his patience now, trembling at the feeling of her starting to fill out his stomach, but he needed more. Her clothes were getting in the way of her taste now anyway, and while he was a little disappointed by that, it made it easier for him to quickly proceed with his next swallow.

Her legs slide in easily like they were simply large noodles he was feasting on, and he was soon able to finally close his lips around the last part of her to enter his lips. He barely paused there to enjoy the feeling, swallowing hungrily again.

Darling’s body sloshed forward heavily as the rest of her landed in his stomach and she was sealed inside.

Beel’s hands straight away went to his stomach, roaming over the surface. He licked his lips to try and get more of her taste, letting out a moan of satisfaction. He could feel her moving around, trying to get comfortable. Despite having a full person within, Beel’s stomach wasn’t as protruding as much as one might expect. This was both due to their size difference and his rock wall of an abdomen helping to keep it held back. It was still very noticeable, but not something he’d have trouble moving around with.

“You okay?” Beelzebub asked.

Darling nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“It’s not too cramped, is it?”

“No. I mean, it feels like a tighter fit than being in Mammon’s stomach, but the walls are all soft enough that it feels fine. Really, it’s comfortable.”

He smiled softly. “Good.” He carefully moved, trying not to jostle her too much, so his back was leaning against the bed’s headboard, continuing to massage his stomach. He watched it move as Darling shifted in place to find the best position to curl up in.

Inside, Darling experimentally stretched out her arms, getting a feel for the place. It certainly did feel different from Mammon’s, but not in a bad way. She almost wished there was a source of light in here so she could take a look around, maybe next time she’d bring her D.D.D with her, although she wasn’t sure if the protection spell would keep that safe as well. She noted how there was no trace of the food she’d watched Beel devour a mere half hour ago left in his stomach and became very glad for that spell.

They were both quiet as she found the most comfortable position she could and settled, Beel’s hands rubbing circles into her the whole while. Darling pressed her hands against what she was pretty sure was the front of his stomach and, almost out of habit at this point, started massaging back. Mammon loved having his belly rubbed so much that she figured Beel probably would as well. Judging by the steady purr that built up all around her and the way the space tightened around her, she was spot on.

Beelzebub felt like he was back in heaven. Not only did he actually feel pleasantly full for the first time in probably ever, he’d never had his food rub back at him. Then again, Darling wasn’t any regular food, she was someone very precious to him, and his purr grew louder as he thought about how nice it felt to have her tucked away safely like this. He wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to hug her ever tighter. Both of them relished in the comfortable warmth they felt.

Nice as they moment was, it was eventually interrupted by a few swift knocks on the door and it opening without the knocker waiting for permission. Which wasn’t surprising, seeing as it was Mammon who entered the room. “Yo, human, Satan said you were hanging out in here with- Hey!” Darling could hear his muffled shout, and then his voice got louder like he’d run closer. “Is that my human in there?!”

“Mhm.” Beel nodded.

“Not cool! What part of “my human” did you not get? Spit her up!”

Beel squeezed his stomach tighter. “Nope. I only swallowed her a minute ago. Besides, she agreed to do this.”

“Daaarliiing! How could you?!”

“Sorry, Mammon,” she called, not sure how well her voice could be heard through Beel’s flesh. “I’d say this is what you get for walking around with me despite me asking you not to, you’re the one who gave him the idea.”

Beel nodded happily. “Thanks, Mammon!”

“Gggrrr! Now I have to compete for this too?! This sucks!” Mammon scratched at his hair in frustration, scowling off to the side. He’d seen the looks on his brother’s faces; he should have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time before the others would try and get a taste as well. He sighed, crossing his arms. “Whatever, I was still your first. Oi, Beelzebub, you better cough her up by dinner, and I’m not letting you have her back today.”

Beel nodded. “Fine.”

Darling rolled her eyes at Mammon’s dramatics.

The door clicked shut again a moment later, Mammon no doubt going back to his own room to sulk.

“Sorry about him.” Darling said, patting the side of Beel’s stomach.

He laughed, patting back on the same spot. “It’s fine.”

Darling resumed her petting, and Beel sunk back further, closing his eyes with a smile to better enjoy the feeling. They’d stay like this until it was time for dinner. He was looking forward to the thought of eating, but he couldn’t help but wish all food would make him feel this way. Now that he knew what it was like to be full, there was no way he was letting this be the last time.


End file.
